


ζεστασιά

by bluepact, lil blue (bluepact)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/bluepact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/lil%20blue
Summary: Jace is having nightmares about Liliana again. It's a good thing his lovers are so good to him.





	ζεστασιά

Jace was curled up on top of Gideon. Parts of his face were dry and hot, others salty and soft with traces of tears. Gideon had one arm around his back, pressing his fingers gently into it.

“I love you,” Gideon whispered, “It's okay.” He planted a soft kiss on Jace’s forehead.

Jace clung on tight. He was still shaking from the anxiety, needing Gideon to protect him.

“I-I love you…” Jace said. His eyes welled up with hot tears again and he squeezed the fabric of Gideon’s green shirt. He felt big hands holding the back of his head and bringing him into their owner’s warmth.

“It's okay,” Gideon said again. “I’m here.” He pet the back of Jace’s head.

  
  
  


Ral had received a text on his phone.

_ “We ran into Liliana.” _

“Fucking hell,” Ral whispered to himself.

He was on the bus. Today had to be the day his car was out of order, didn't it.

_ “What about Jace?” _

Ral tapped his feet and looked around the bus nervously as he waited for his phone to buzz.  _ Goddammit goddammit goddammit. _

Buzz.

_ Fucking finally. _

_ “He's having an anxiety attack.” _

_ “Shit. _

_ Is there anything I can do?” _

More waiting.

Buzz.

_ “You could buy some comfort food, and put the blanket in the dryer when you get home.” _

_ “Good idea. I'll be home soon. Love you.” _

Buzz.

_ “I love you too, Ral.” _

  
  
  


Jace was dreaming.

Liliana was holding a knife to his throat, but Gideon had rescued him. He took him far, far away where Liliana could never find him again. He wanted to melt against Gideon.

“Shh, I love you.”

  
  
  


Gideon heard the front door open. He held Jace closer, watching the doorway and petting his smallest lover’s hair. His other lover, Ral, popped his head in the room.

“Hi,” he said quietly, “Just a sec.”

Gideon just smiled. He closed his eyes and waited. Jace was warm against him, and it was almost enough to make him fall asleep too.

He heard the dryer starting in the distance and kept waiting. He was eternally grateful to have someone else love and care for Jace as much as he did.

Ral came in the room again. He started taking off his jacket and his pants, and walked over to the bed.

“Hey,” he said, “How's Jace?”

Gideon invited him to lean over with a finger, and he kissed him softly.

“He’s asleep.”

“Let me take over from here,” said Ral. Gideon nodded, so Ral slid into his spot. Gideon helped move Jace on top of him, and exited the room to make dinner.

  
  
  


Ral had his arms wrapped around Jace. He held him tightly at first, his protective instincts coming alive as he remembered Liliana.  _ That slimy, ugly bitch. _

He felt Jace squeeze at him, and he watched carefully. 

“L-Liliana, don't-”

But Jace stopped talking. He started shaking, grabbing harder and whimpering softly. Ral thought about waking him up, but he didn't want to startle him.

“Jace…” he said quietly.

“N-no… Liliana…” Jace grabbed harder, and Ral could feel his tears through his shirt. He had to wake him up, or else-

But Jace woke up on his own. He was shaking violently as he sprung up and looked at Ral in the eyes. Tears were falling out of those terrified brown eyes of Jace’s and he didn't say anything for a while. Ral waited.

“Gideon… Where's Gideon,” Jace tried to get up, but Ral held him down. “I have to-” he choked. “I have to find him!”

“Jace, little blue, calm down, Gideon is okay…”

“Where?”

“Shh, he’ll come here,” Ral said. He pet Jace’s back over and over again. He squeezed him tight to get him to stay put.

“Ral, you gotta let me find him!”

“Jace.”

It was Gideon. His face was of utmost concern, and it made Ral’s soften. He came up to the bed and reached for Jace.

“Jace, buddy, I'm here. I'm here and safe and you are too.”

“Gideon…!” Jace nuzzled the side of Gideon’s face and held onto the giant man tightly. “Gideon, Liliana…”

“She's not here, Jace, it was a dream.”

“O-oh… I'm sorry…”

“It's okay. You don't have to say you're sorry.”

Gideon smiled at him gently, and even Ral melted.

“I'm going to come back, okay? I promise.”

Jace nodded, watching Gideon go. But Ral took Jace’s hand into his own, and tugged him closer.

“Hey, little blue.”

“What is it, Ral?” Jace asked. He looked bewildered and shocked and Ral was going to comfort him the best he could.

“Come here, I wanna give you something.”

Jace tilted his head, but scooted closer. Ral wrapped his arms around Jace, and lied back with him. The smaller of the two grabbed on, tilting his head up to kiss Ral on the nose. Ral hummed.

“You stole my gift!” he said. He laughed a little, and kissed Jace on the head. “Take it back.”

  
  
  


Jace had almost fallen asleep again. He didn't want to, because he was waiting for Gideon and his dreams had haunted him. He kept shaking awake, and he felt bad that Ral kept worrying because of it.

But Gideon entered the room, and he was holding Jace’s favorite blanket. He approached the bed, wearing that smile that won Jace's heart. Jace sat up, walking on his knees to get toward the blanket, and Gideon engulfed him in it.

“Is it warm, Jace?”

“Mhm.” Jace nuzzled the blanket and smiled when Gideon held him around it. “Warm…”

“Good.”

Jace felt Gideon squeeze him, and he sighed happily. “Gideon,” he said, “What's that I smell?” He tried to climb but the blanket was too slippery. Gideon lifted him up. 

“Macaroni. Are you hungry?”

“Mhm.”

  
  
  


Later, Jace was curled up on the couch with a bowl of macaroni with pieces of chicken dropped into it. He was leaning against Gideon, and he rested his legs over Ral’s lap. They were watching  _ Beauty and the Beast _ again, all underneath Jace’s favorite blanket. Gideon was petting his hair, Ral was squeezing his legs, and Jace was as happy as could be.

They had made him feel safe, and they had made him feel loved.


End file.
